Missing You
by Erda11
Summary: Based on recent comics of Spidey. MJ misses Peter.
1. Default Chapter

1 I don't own Spider-man. This is based on the Amazing Spider-man comic and Peter Parker Spider-man comic. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
She got what she wanted. She wanted to be famous and now she was on the cover of every magazine in the world. She got what she dreamed of. Fame and fortune were in her back pocket. But was it worth it? She had to leave Peter to get it. Now, she just lay in bed looking at what would've been his side if she were back in New York. It was empty and cold and lonely. She wished it wasn't. She wished Peter was beside her and she would be able to stroke his hair as he slept and see his eyelids flutter open and reveal dazzling hazel eyes that she loved dearly.  
  
It was all her fault. She left him. He would do anything for her. Except one thing, give up being Spider-man. The only thing he couldn't do was that. He couldn't be regular Peter Parker; he has to be Spider-man to. He needed to use his powers to help people. But that also damaged their relationship. It wasn't Peter at all. It was Spider-man.  
  
She had called Peter's aunt May during a photo shoot and told her that she was coming to New York. She needed to talk to Peter and the only way to do it was face to face. She wanted things to be back to normal with him. She was miserable without him.  
  
It was 3 am and the phone rang. Mary Jane looked at the phone knowing whom it was, mentally adding three hours to figure out the time from where this person was calling. There was only one person who would call the famous Mary Jane Parker in the middle of the night. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Mary its me, Peter." Yup. She knew it. It sounded like he was outside somewhere. Probably off doing something as Spiderman.  
  
"Peter, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Aunt May told me that you were coming back to New York. When are you coming?"  
  
"Well, I think in about a week."  
  
"Mary, I think we should talk too."  
  
"We should talk face to face Peter. I'll call you when I'm in New York."  
  
"Okay. I'll…ah…talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye Peter."  
  
"Bye Mary Jane."  
  
2 What do you think? Please read and review! 


	2. Back in NY

Disclaimer is in first chapter. Thanks all those who reviewed. DominoDS, I really agree with you. It got me upset that they are not together and the next Amazing Spider-man issue is with Mary Jane wanting to talk to Peter. So, we shall see what happens! But for now…  
  
She told her limo driver that she would take a walk. This was her city and she knew exactly where she was. She also knew exactly where her house was. Mary Jane stayed in the hotel with the rest of the photo crews because every day was tentative, but she needed to go home and talk to Peter. That was one reason that she wanted to come to this photo shoot.  
  
Mary Jane wore a Yankees baseball cap to cover up her signature red hair and kept it low to cover up her face. She held her jacket close to her. She walked quickly to the train, her eyes darting to the people in front of her, and occasionally above her to see if Peter was doing his web slinging.  
  
As she approached the train, she stopped because she saw a newsstand. She strolls over and picks up the Daily Bugle. The headline was in big bold words "SPIDER-MAN TERRORIZES CITY AGAIN!" Mary Jane loudly scoffed at the headline, below was a picture with Spider-man taking out a child from a fire. Mary Jane looked closely at the picture and then beneath it where it said in small letters "photograph taken by Peter Parker".  
  
She gave the 50 cents for the paper and went back to the train station. She started walking down the steps into the tunnel when someone yelled "Look! Spiderman!" Mary Jane spun around and started running down the street frantically yelling "Spider-man, Spider-man." She had to hand it to Peter…he was fast. She was out of breath and he hadn't heard her. She then turned to the next best thing. She stopped and screamed at the top of her lungs "HELP!!!!!" That stopped him.  
  
Spiderman spun around and targeted the victim. He quickly swooped down and grabbed the woman. Web-slinging back into the air and onto a rooftop. "Here you go ma'am, I don't know why you screamed 'help' but you are safe."  
  
"Peter, its me." Mary Jane took off her cap and shook her hair loose.  
  
"Mary Jane!" was all Peter could muster. "I thought you were due back in a few more days."  
  
"Yeah, they moved the shoot up."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home? I think there we should talk, really, really talk."  
  
"Sure Tiger. I have a lot to tell you."  
  
If anyone in New York looked up at the sky they would've seen Spider- man web slinging with the woman he loved more than anything on his arm. Maybe finally things would turn around with their talk.  
  
1 To be continued. Hope you like! Please review. ( 


	3. At home

Disclaimer is in first chapter.  
  
  
  
Spiderman set Mary Jane down near his front door. She knew the drill, no one could find out where Spider-man lived because if they did, it wouldn't be hard to find out who Spider-man is. "Thank you Spider-man." She said loudly, in case someone saw him.  
  
She rummaged through her small bag looking for her keys. The street lamp was dim and she couldn't see anything in there. Mary Jane heard footsteps behind her and she spun around. Her hair making a circular red as she spun. "Hey Mary, couldn't find your keys?"  
  
"Peter! No…no I couldn't." He was regular old Peter Parker again. As he brushed past her to open the door, she smelled his scent and her senses almost went crazy. "Here we go, just gotta turn off the alarm"  
  
She chuckled slightly with this. "You need an alarm?"  
  
"To calm Aunt May who still can't really believe that I was Spider-man."  
  
"So you told her? She sounded kinda strange when I spoke to her on the phone last week. I guess neither of us knew how much to say."  
  
"I didn't tell her, she found out. But it's a really painful long story and I don't want to really tell it."  
  
"Okay." The word painful hit her. How badly was her hurt? And she wasn't even there.  
  
"Peter…"  
  
"Let me make some coffee MJ, you must be tired. Although web slinging is good for the soul, many people have heart attacks when they do it. Myself excluded." He smiled at her and went to make the coffee.  
  
She wasn't gone that long and the house were as she remembered it, right down to the stains in the tan carpet. Mary Jane went from the living room and into the kitchen. He was making coffee and looking tired, in need of a lot of sleep.  
  
When he finished, they sat down in the living room and he took the plug off the phone. "Okay," He said with a tone of finality, "let's talk."  
  
"Peter, I miss you. I can't stand that I'm away from you." Peter looked relieved. Mary Jane smiled a little, he probably thought she was going to ask for a divorce.  
  
"I miss you too, I think I bought every magazine that you were on the cover on. You should've seen the looks of the faces of the guys that I bought the magazines from…I mean, how many guys buy a woman's magazine?"  
  
"Well, if their wife is on the cover, I'm sure many do." She said laughing. What was the chance of that?! "Peter, I'm not happy without you. Maybe I can stick to jobs in the city."  
  
"And if you are called away to Hollywood?"  
  
"Then, I'll go, but I'll make sure its not permanent."  
  
"That sounds like a plan."  
  
"Hold on there Tiger," Mary Jane leaned closer to Peter and whispered "what about Spider-man? I can't just have you running all around town every time someone screams help."  
  
"That's my duty to the city."  
  
"Have you seen the headlines of most of the newspapers in the City? No Mr. Parker? Then let me bring you one."  
  
Mary Jane got up and walked over to where she left her bag. Next to it was the 50( newspaper she bought earlier. "Here Peter. Can you read the title for me dear?"  
  
Peter angrily grabbed the newspaper. "So, what about the man I saved? I'm sure he doesn't really care what the Daily Bugle says."  
  
"Oh Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight with you." She gave Peter a hug and held on to him.  
  
"Its okay MJ, I understand. But I can't stop being Spider-man. You have to understand that."  
  
"I'll try to Tiger, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."  
  
"Okay. I'm happy you're back Mary. I really missed you." He pulled her into a tighter hug and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you Peter. Everything feels so right when you and I are together."  
  
"Yeah it does. I love you too, more than everything."  
  
As Peter held Mary Jane he felt the familiar Spider sense.  
  
"Oh no, not know."  
  
The End? I don't know. Hope you liked. Please review! :) 


End file.
